Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional transport apparatus 1 is adapted for conveying a shoe last 10 mounted with a shoe vamp 101. The conventional transport apparatus 1 includes a looped track 11 and a plurality of carriers 12. Each of the carriers 12 is mounted to the looped track 11, and is operable to move on the looped track 11. Each of the carriers 12 includes a bracket 121 adapted to be mounted with the shoe last 10, and a carrier plate 122 located below the bracket 121. A plurality of processing devices 102 may be provided along the looped track 11 for performing adhesive applying, adhesive spraying, baking, etc. The shoe vamp 101 will be completely processed by the processing devices 102 after travelling around the looped track 11. Extra processing devices 102 may be required for performing more complicated process steps. The fixed length of the looped track 11 may limit the addition of extra processing devices 102.